Superior locator
The Superior locator is a reward from the Mobilising Armies minigame. It has fifty charges and can be recharged by playing a game of Mobilising Armies. It is a tool used to teleport players to resource areas. It is the best locator possible to obtain. In addition to having the ability to teleport to all the previous locations of the Good locator, the Superior locator can also teleport to Adamantite ore, Runite ore, and Magic trees locations. Another locator can be bought at a reduced price if a player has one from Lord Marshal Brogan. Possible teleport locations Teleport locations are randomly selected from the following. More locations may exist. With a failed teleport it will read "The locator buzzes for a second, then emits a small puff of smoke. Oh dear." A failed teleport does not use a charge. You can be teleported to the same resource location that you are currently at, an example would be standing at Heroes' Guild mine and teleporting to the Heroes' Guild mine. Silver ore *Champions' Guild *Rellekka mine *TzHaar City *Al-Kharid Mine *Digsite Dungeon *Lunar Isle mine Clay *Piscatoris Fishing Colony *Rellekka mining area *South-west Varrock mine Maple logs *Northwest of Sinclair Mansion *West of Legends' Guild *Lighthouse bridge in Rellekka *Seers' Village courthouse Special logs *Achey trees south-west of Castle Wars *Achey trees west of Rantz *Teak tree south-west of Castle Wars *Teak tree in the Kharidian Desert south-east of the Ruins of Uzer *Teak trees in Ape Atoll (Unsafe area) *Trees west of Oo'glog, near Mobilising Armies *Eucalyptus trees north-west of Oo'glog Gold ore *Lunar Isle Mine *Rimmington mine *Crafting Guild *Vultures mine north-west of the Agility Pyramid *Brimhaven gold mine (Horseshoe mine) *Entrance to TzHaar City Mithril ore *South-west mine of Lumbridge swamp *Al-Kharid Mine *Mining Guild *The mine north of Shilo Village *South-west mine on Crandor *Hobgoblin mine, Level 35 Wilderness *Pirates Mine, West of Mage Arena, Level 54 Wilderness Herblore secondaries 2 *Snape grass on Waterbirth Island *Snape grass on Hobgoblin Peninsula *Jangerberries on Grew's island *Wine of Zamorak at Captured Temple *Blue dragon scales in Taverley Dungeon *Potato cactus in Kalphite Lair *White berries in Isafdar *White berries on Red Dragon Isle, Level 37 Wilderness Fish 2 *North of Mudskipper point, near church *Karamja docks *Barbarian Village *River Lum by Goblin house *Chaos druid tower north of Ardougne *Fishing Contest entrance *Draynor Village *West of Tree Gnome Village Yew logs *Piscatoris hunting area *East of Stone circle in Varrock *Seers' Village church *South of Lumbridge church *East of Tyras Camp *South-east of Legends Guild Adamantite ore *Jatizso mine *Lletya mining site, west of Lletya *South Crandor mining site *Al Kharid mining site (Scorpion Mine) *Bandit camp mining site (Hobgoblins), Level 35 Wilderness *Pirates' Hideout mining site, West of Mage Arena, Level 54 Wilderness Runite ore *Central Fremennik Isles mining site *Heroes' Guild mine, underground *Mourner Tunnels mine Area, near Temple of Light *Lava Maze Dungeon, Level 43 Wilderness *Wilderness Runite mine, Level 46 Wilderness Magic logs *Isafdar, South West of Lletya *Mage Training Arena *East of Ranging Guild *Gnome Stronghold, South East of Gnome Stronghold Agility Course *Gnome Stronghold, near regular tree farming patch Category:Transportation Category:Teleportation Items